Muse of Photos
by GeneralGS
Summary: Photographer's always have a certain way of taking photos, most importantly a type genere that would take like a muse to keep them going. For Craig, that muse is in the form of an Asthmatic boy. Also being uploaded on my Wattpad account :D
1. Explainations

Welcoming my Lingering Souls! Yes I have other stories to work on, yes I am adding more to my plate of fanfics to complete and yes I have the comic on top of that to complete. But hear me out first.

This story is mainly to get me back into the groove of writing again so I'm physically hand writing this entire story. And the fandom I went with is South Park mainly for it's vulgarity and the fact there are so many possibilities to lead this as well. Plus I wanted to have fun too, so this story could literally go anywhere at this point and I think that would be fun to do! Of course, this story won't be a long one but it will be decently sized. So there won't be any sequels to this story, the way it ends is how I'm leaving it. Now enough of that let me touch base with you guys and thoroughly explain what this story will contain:

-There will be a lot of sexual orientations and personalities, essentially LGBTQ and yes there will be heterosexual relationships as well. This story is going to be open to every possibility possible mainly because I want to keep an open mind for all relationships. I do want to mention my knowledge on the LGBTQ community is very minimal, so I am going to try my best to do research and stay as accurate as possible, if I fail to do so please forgive me, I am human, but feel free to correct me and leave a smiley face at the end, text is hard to distinguish it's emotion.

-A lot of the characters will have a mix of their canon personas as well as a few of my own personal favorite head canons. Like I said in the summary I want this story to be a feel good story despite it being rated M, a lot of my stories are usually dark and gritty so I think something bright and colorful would be a breathe of fresh air for you guys. (Especially with the slow updates for a few of the stories I'm writing)

-Craig and Stan will be in a relationship, there are a lot of relationships that will be established already but a few that are going to develope along side the Craig and Stan pairing as well(or even after they get together). They won't shine as brightly as those two or maybe they will, who knows? I'm not in your guys' brain so I honestly don't know if you guys will like the background relationships better then the main one.

-Redemptions. So as I said there will be both head cannons and actually cannon personas in this. So any and all asshole characters will probably be redeemed (or not depending on how I feel about the character).

-Do I even need to mention sexual stuff and vulgarity?

-This is for fun and practice. I've already mentioned that this is to help me back into the groove of writing, so the plot will be a lot more fucked up and not very linear. This story has no actual plan there is no proper ending so however I end it will be a surprise to future me as well.

-Aged up. THEY'RE NOT TOTS!!! They are of experimental age, aka in the midst of puberty or, at least, ending puberty(at least for the males, females finish puberty early). I'm not writing a full story of child porn that is just wrong even for the South Park characters.

There will probably be more things to this story as it progresses but for now these are the main things for the story I wanted to address, so with all of that in mind feel free to keep reading or if you're uncomfortable going forward that's fine too.

Now for those of you who stayed welcome, I hope you all enjoy and now, to the first chapter!!!


	2. Chapter One

"Did you get my good side, Craig?"

Craig lifted himself off of his kneeling position and looked at the image on his camera, he gave a flying rat's ass of whether the picture came out good or not. Even so, he loved photography, mainly for the fact a camera reveals all of the truth in it's images, where as a human eye would deny every small detail making the barrer, of said eyes, see only what they want to see.

"It's as good as it's going to get. You three know I have other people to take pictures of right?" Craig stated to th three girls; Wendy, Bebe and Red. It was just like them to hold him for the perfect picture for the Memory Book.

A Memory Book is essentially a year book for most schools except, instead of featuring the last year of high school, it includes all four years of high school. Why is Craig the main photographer? Well there are two reasons. The first is, well, he likes photography and the second is, it means he can skip classes to photograph others for this project. And quite frankly, he has taken photos of so much bullshit is unbelievable.

During the first year, it literally started with a large debate between Cartman and Wendy, which some how, turned into a rap battle. The debate was about cheese mind you. The second year, Butters decided with Kenny to run through the school naked and so many other male students joined in, and shockingly enough Kyle did too. Of course the school couldn't allow pubescent penises in the Memory Book, so Craig had to censor all of those wieners.

Craig smirked to himself at the memory, it was so absurd, it shouldn't be possible for all of these people to be as insane as they were. Yet, no matter what, he would stand corrected. The more he looked back at the memories the more he wanted to laugh and call everyone insane. They all had to believe him too, especially with the fact that he has all the proof in the world to back up his statement.

"Craig, why are you smirking? I look horrible don't I?! Fuck! Craig can we do one more retake?" Bebe pleading, fearing for the worst case scenario. Craig rolled his eyes, normally he wouldn't show the images as they are supposed to be a surprise. But he other things to do, such as photographing everyone else and his own personal project he's working on. So he turned the camera towards the girls, showing them beautifully smiling and laughing. The girls smiled and blushing with satisfaction on th result.

"Can I go now?"

"Yeah, sorry for the hold up Craig. You're very good at that by the way!" Wendy complimented.

"Well I do practice outside the Memory Book shit. So if I wasn't improving it would be annoying." Craig commented as he was about to leave. Red stopped him.

"Wait, you have other pictures? Can we see?"

"Sure. Letting you know the majority is Stan and his group." Craig warned as he let the girls crowd him. He cycled through the pictures, all of them involved some sort of movement or a sense of tranquility. In a way the images expressed Craig as a whole while never revealing him. Then they reached the section where Stan and his friends came to play. They all did something but clearly there was one primary focus:

Stan

"There's a lot of pictures of Stan..." Wendy said feeling uncomfortable. Stan and herself weren't an item anymore that phase died off on it's own. Though she couldn't deny the jealousy rising in the pit of her stomach.

"Calm down, I'm using Stan as a model for movement. I want to take more images that are action based for this last year." The girls gave a simultaneous noise of understanding and let Craig go on his way. As he walked off he gave a perverted grin as looked back at the images of Stan. He couldn't figure out why but every image he took of him was perfect and he meant perfect. Every expression, every bodily position, every head tilt. Perfect. Craig isn't one for perfection, in fact he could careless and, hell, he despised Stan for almost six years!

They were always rivaling one another, trying to prove who was better and who sucked balls. Though in Craig's case, it was to prove he and his group were better and cooler than Marsh's in any way, shape or form. Of course, like everything in the span of time, feelings and people change. Stan just didn't feel like having fights with Craig anymore and Craig just didn't feel that drive of need for showing Marsh and his group as lowly peasants or idiots looking for trouble. They did that on their own anyways. And, as it was said before feelings change, Craig's views on Marsh switched as soon as he picked up photography.

Craig got started on the hobby at the end of Middle School. After Instagram blew up yet he didn't care for the social media. In fact, he thought taking pictures were useless and a waste of space. Clyde, one of his best friends, thought it was a great idea to just sign him up for it and just take pictures. He, of course, didn't give into Clyde's demand for a month, before he finally gave up. It was in the summer, where the wind was barely blowing, he looked at the trees as the UV Ray's were peeking through the gaps in the branches and leaves. He only gave shrug. Using his phone, he took a picture when he looked at the image, a small glimmer of amazement shone in his normally dull grey eyes. He looked back up at the trees, really looking this time, he saw what he had captured. A few birds sitting in their small nest building it. He didn't recognize it first because he only noticed the rays and the branches. This became his favorite image as it became a catalyst for his love of photography, and when he posted it of Instagram a lot of people agreed as the follows and like racked in.

He took more photos and even bought himself a decent camera, hoping, to feel that same spark he did with the birds and perhaps ignite a flame from his otherwise empty lighter. He wanted that sense of joy and excitement like his first image gave him. Yet, over time, that feeling dulled. Each photo he took despite the likes and overwhelming positive comments (it almost made him want to puke at how optimistic people could be) he felt nothing. So he started experimenting trying to figure out what the first photo had that made his too small heart grow and flutter. He took pictures of loved ones; friends, family, pet, items practically ANYTHING he actually cared for, but nothing gave him a spark or a flame.

That is, until, Stan Marsh asked if he could take a photo of himself and his friends so he could put it in his wallet. Craig rolled his eyes at the time but did it anyways, it was just a picture, right? What harm could a simple photo cause to the normally mundane and dull Craig Tucker?

Oh so much...

As soon as the flash lit up the four boys, Craig noticed something about Marsh's image. It was beautiful. Just like his first photo his heart fluttered at the beauty of the stilled image. Surely it was a fluke right? Stan "Fucking" Marsh isn't BEAUTIFUL, he was a former football player after he decided to find a different hobby after a close call with an asthma attack during a game. It wasn't traumatic but he just wanted to be a bit more careful. Plus his Asthma wasn't getting any better so trying out different things might have sparked a new love, which it did. Reading, now Kyle isn't the only one in the group that can reference books and to his joy (or dismay) he's not the only one who will understand it. However, that aside, how could he, Craig Tucker, find him, Stan Marsh, beautiful? The truth?

Craig Tucker had no clue.

The idea itself seemed far-fetched and stupid but was it really? Craig and Stan were always at odds with each other when they were prepubescent, but, they grew out of their childish feud. Still strangers to one another as they don't talk to one another often. But they stood in much better terms with one another. When they work together there isn't any arguments or physically attacking one another. Just them talking and discussing a good course of action. Conversations Craig wished to have more of. He looked at the images of a stilled Stan practically drooling at each one.

He want more, no, he NEEDED more.

When he heard the high school needed a photographer for the Memory Book he knew he hit the jackpot. Not only could he take more images of Stan but he could do it publicly and not be questioned for it. It was a dream come true. Craig was already filled with joy and then an idea stirred up in his mind. The memory of the success of that plan played freshly in his mind that he couldn't help be physically smile.

"Hey Marsh."

"What is it Craig?" The shorter raven asked his sapphire eyes glowing on his pale skin, framed perfectly by his black hair.

"I need a practice model for when I take photos and, since I'm going to be capturing movement most of the time, I want to shift my settings and adjust them accordingly every now and then. So do you mind?"

"Wait what about Clyde? Isn't he still playing football, wouldn't he be a better fit?"

"Yeah, but he is constantly moving. That's not what I need. His energy is practically inhuman. I need activity and boring, essentially a perfect balance. Since you and your friends mellowed out, I thought you would be the perfect choice." Stan stared at Craig as giggle and a smile came out from him.

"Haha! I suppose so, sure why not. Plus it could be fun!"

That granted permission from Stan was a blessing in itself as well as that smile. A dream that was too incredible to ever become reality and yet, it did. Every part of Craig's body shivered while goosebumps formed on his olive flesh. It was a thrill that he could never get enough of. Oh how fucked up he was to find this arrangement erotic. But, he could care less what the reader thought about his turn on.

He had Marsh in his access for his archive of Stan to capture every perfect angle and position, expression and activity, absolutely EVERYTHING. Of course with all plans there must be a miscalculation one that Craig took not of already.

Senior year won't last forever.


End file.
